GoAnimate Studios
NOTE: The following info is fictitious. Do not believe that the following events actually occurred. Thanks for your understanding! GoAnimate Studios (formerly Go!Animate Pictures) is an animation studio owned by GoAnimate.com. It was founded by Alvin Hung and C. Elbourn a.k.a. Cayby J (who later founded C.E. Animation Studios). Its most financially succesful film to this date is The Go!Animate Adventure (1998). The company has also produced the Tigrus879 GoAnimate movies, Coulden Pettit's Erika Adventures series, AMSalley94 The Movie, GoAnimate Adventures, The GoAnimate Show, and the Comedy World TV series. Filmography Productions (as Go!Animate Pictures): *An early version of Go!Animate The Movie (2004, in association with Walt Disney Pictures) *Brian: The Movie (2014, in association with Anthonyg3281 Productions) *Eric the Movie (JoeyWare version, 2013, in association with GoAnimate Studios) *Eric: The Movie (Brendan Barney version, 2014, in association with Brendan Barney Productions and 20th Century Fox) *Kristin Konkle: The Movie (2013, bought by GoAnimate Studios in 2014, in association with GoAnimate Peepz Company) * Brian and PC Guy (2014, last film with Go!Animate Pictures, in association with Paramount Pictures, Warner Bros Pictures, Warner Animation Group, Klasky Csupo, Valve Corperation, Nickelodeon Movies, Cartoon Network, Walt Disney Pictures, Walt Disney Animation Studios, CMSMG Industries and CMSMG Animation) * Comedy World (Up until 2006, it was credited as Go!Animate Pictures.) Releases (through Universal Pictures, under the Go!Animate Pictures banner): *Dylan The Movie (2014, in association with TheJoJuan4444 Studios and Dylan Productions) *Kristin Konkle: The Sequel! (2014, in association with GoAnimate Peepz Company (a production label of GoAnimate Studios)) *Brendan Barney: The Movie (2013) * Kristin Konkle: The Spin-Off (2015, distribution only, in association with Columbia Pictures, Shangri-La, Imagemovers, C2 Pictures and The Haylcon Company) Movies (any real companies such as Fox/Warner Bros/etc might be mentioned just for fun): *The Go!Animate Adventure (1999, in association with Paramount Pictures) *Planet Eric (2001, in association with Paramount Pictures) *The Go!Animate Adventure 2 (2005, in association with Paramount Pictures) *Comedy World: The Movie (2016, in association with Paramount Pictures) *Go!Animate The Movie (2006, in association with 20th Century Fox Animation and 20th Century Fox) *Shrek Meets Comedy World (2013, in association with Tigrus879 Productions and DreamWorks Animation SKG; distributed by Paramount Pictures (Domestic) and 20th Century Fox (Worldwide)) *The Tigrus879 GoAnimate movie (2013; uncredited, in association with Currency Bros Inc. and Tigrus879 Productions) *Kristin Konkle: The Movie (2013, in association with GoAnimate Peepz Company and this company's distribution department, GoAnimate Pictures) *The Tigrus879 GoAnimate Movie 2 (2013, in association with 20th Century Fox Animation and Tigrus879 Productions) *Erika Adventures: Makron's Revenge (2014, in association with Warner Bros. Pictures and ID Software) *Kristin Konkle: The Sequel! (2014, in association with GoAnimate Peepz Company and GoAnimate Pictures) *Cameron Murphy's GoAnimate Adventure (2014, in association with 20th Century Fox Animation, GreenyWorld Studios and C.E. Animation Studios (uncredited)) *Tigrus879 the Movie 3, Japan Rising (2015, in association with 20th Century Fox Animation and Tigrus879 Productions) *Erika Adventures 2: Operation: Black Mesa (2014, in association with Warner Bros. Pictures, Valve Corporation, and ID Software) *AMSalley94 The Movie (upcoming) *Kristin Konkle 3: Battle of Toronto (2014, in association with Wild Animation Network, and GoAnimate Peepz Company) *Unnamed Shrek Meets Comedy World sequel (TBA, in association with DreamWorks Animation SKG) *The Great Warriors, a GoAnimate Adventures movie (upcoming, in association with 20th Century Fox Animation, Zephyr Pictures, and Tigrus879 Productions) *Unnamed fourth Tigrus879 movie (TBA, in association with 20th Century Fox Animation and Tigrus879 Productions) *GoAnimate The Movie 2: Eric Out Of The City (2017, in association with 20th Century Fox Animation and C.E. Animation Studios) *GoAnimate Medal of Honor The Movie (2014, with Stupid Penguin Productions and Russian Seashell flash Studios) * Brian and PC Guy 2 (upcoming, with Paramount Pictures, Warner Bros Pictures, Walt Disney Pictures, Walt Disney Animation Studios, Cartoon Network, Nickelodeon Movies, Valve Corporation, Klasky Csupo, Warner Animation Group, CMSMG Industries and CMSMG Animation) * Nick Jones Sucks (2015) (with Columbia Pictures, Fox Searchlight Pictures and Ghost House Pictures) * The Eric Movie (2015) (with Wolf Films, Columbia Pictures, Universal Pictures, CMSMG Animation/Industries and Valve Corporation) *Cameron Murphy's GoAnimate Adventure 2: The Wrath of Mr. Keebler (2016, in association with 20th Century Fox Animation, GreenyWorld Studios and C.E. Animation Studios) Non-GoAnimate Movies: *Lil' Petz: The Movie (1998, in association with Goofy Pictures, Asaeltoons Studios and Walt Disney Pictures (uncredited)) TV & Internet Series: *Comedy World (1997-2006) *The Go!Animate Show (2006-2012, in association with C.E. Animation Studios) *Cameron Murphy's Adventures in Go!Animate (2009-present, in association with 20th Television, Film Roman, C.E. Animation Studios, GreenyWorld Studios and 20th Century Fox Television) *GoAnimate Adventures (2014-present, in association with 20th Century Fox Television, 20th Century Fox Animation, Zephyr Pictures, and Tigrus879 Productions) *Lorva Gets grounded (2014-present, in association with 20th Century Fox Animation, Phillip Psareas, and Tigrus879 Productions) *Awesometoons (2014-present, in association with Leilah Delattre Films) Logo History The company's logo has evolved thoughout the years. Check these logos out: (Newest) Theatrical Logo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gcywAZg1kPQ GoAnimate_Studios_logo_(1997).png|Taken from Planet Eric (2001) Snapshot 1 (7-20-2014 2-33 PM).png|Taken from Go!Animate The Movie (2006) Snapshot 2 (7-20-2014 2-34 PM).png|Taken from The Tigrus879 GoAnimate Movie 2 (2013) Snapshot 1 (7-20-2014 2-34 PM).png|Taken from GoAnimate Medal of Honor The Movie (2014) Snapshot 1 (7-20-2014 2-39 PM).png|Taken from AMSalley94 The Movie (upcoming) Go!Animate Studios Brian and OC Guy.jpg|Taken from Brian and PC Guy (2014) Goanimate Studios .jpg|Taken from the trailer of Brian and PC Guy (2014) Go!Animate Prodcutions.jpg|Taken from the teaser trailer of Time Watchers (2014) and final trailer of Brian and PC Guy (2014) Fmoaustui.jpg|Taken from the Awesometoons shorts Toon.jpg|Taken from the later Awesometoons shorts